The present invention relates to a connector for small conduits for easily connecting two small conduits together. In particular, the connector is suitable for connecting small blood vessels.
In a surgery, blood vessels and conduits are often cut in treating or removing a diseased portion of a patient. In this case, after the necessary treatment has been completed, the blood vessels and conduits are connected as they were before or to other blood vessels and conduits. Also, the blood vessels and conduits may have diseases by themselves, such as weakened blood vessel wall, clogging, tumor and so on. In this case, the blood vessel and conduit including the diseased portion is cut to remove the diseased portion, and the healthy portions of the blood vessel and conduit are connected together.
In case the blood vessel and conduit are connected to other blood vessel and conduit in a surgery, the blood vessels and conduits are sewed together even if the blood vessels and conduits are small. Sewing the small blood vessels and conduits is very troublesome and time consuming. However, there is no other method in connecting the two small conduits together.
The present invention has been made in view of the trouble in connecting two small conduits including the blood vessel in a surgery, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector for connecting two small conduits easily in a short period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector for small conduits as stated above, wherein the connector can securely connect the small conduits without looseness for a long period of time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector for small conduits as stated above, wherein the connector can help connecting the conduits naturally.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector for small conduits as stated above, wherein the connector can be manufactured easily at a low cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.